The Boxing Brothers meet their match
by Oneda2014
Summary: Mako and Bolin, famous boxers... Korra the uprising boxer that is now on the same management team as the brothers. Bolin meets her and they become instant friends, along with Bolin's fiancé Asami... but Mako and her have a bad start. Having to date each other for publicity does neither of them good. Korra doesn't do relationships, and Mako wouldn't date her due to attitude...
1. Chapter 1

Boxing Brothers:

"Hey, Mako, can I talk to you for a second?" Bolin yelled though the house.

"Depends, is it about fighting that girl again?" Mako yelled back at his younger brother.

They were to famous boxing brothers, the fought anyone who challenged them and their only real challenge was a new fighter, Korra.

"It is. She is getting signed by our manager this afternoon." Bolin said walking up to his brother.

Mako set the dishes aside and faced his brother. "What is the bad thing in that?" Mako asked crossing his arms.

Mako and his brother always got along, no matter what they went though, even when he got rid of his girlfriend when Bolin liked her, now they are engaged and Mako never regretted it. They listen to each other and make compromises.

"We finally get to meet her." Bolin said slamming down the newspaper on the counter.

"You do know Asami is your fiancé and you are getting married in two months… this Korra girl won't change that." Mako joked; he knew his brother was in love with Asami, it was like they were made for each other.

"Korra has been winning right and left… all of her matches and Tenzin wanted us to show her around after she is signed. He also wants us to help her move in next door." Bolin stated walking away.

"What?" I yelled getting angry. He had better things to do than help the new fighter into his own building.

"You heard me, and he told me to keep you in line." Bolin said his voice think with amusement.

"Why both of us?" Mako asked to no one in particular.

"He told me something but I don't want to get you angry." Bolin said poking his head back into the kitchen and smirking at his older brother

"Just tell me." Mako grumbled glaring at him brother.

"You are going to have to help her get publicity to us and her… and show her off from this management." Bolin avoided the bad news with the obvious.

"Why does that mean I have to do it?" Mako asked more irritated his brother wasn't answering the question he was really asking.

"You might have to date her." He said quickly then ran out the door.

Mako just stood there, taking in that he was about to date Korra, the one woman out on her own boxer. He didn't know her, and she didn't know him. now they had to date all because of Tenzin… great!


	2. Chapter 2

Korra's POV

I walked into the building with an attitude. No one tells me I have to date someone to become popular! I don't date… I learned not to love, or get too close to people because all they do is leave you in the end.

"Korra." I said to the front man as he looked for my name I looked around the waiting room and saw pretty much what was in the last guy's waiting room. I dropped them too.

"Master Tenzin doesn't have you on record… I can call him for you." The guys said to me making me nod at him with a little strain on not being mean. I had to try and keep my anger under control… it has always been a problem for me.

He called and Tenzin told him to let me pass and that I was always welcome here.

'Not for long.' I thought as I made my way to the elevator. The ride was slow, it stopped on a level and a tall guy with raven hair got on looking just as pissed as I felt. I tapped my foot out of inpatients and saw the guy look over at it as I kept tapping my foot.

"Would you stop." He snapped making me scoff and continue doing it. "Do you know who I am?" He yelled making me stop and turn on him.

"No, should I? I mean you are just someone who's just as mad as I am by the looks of it… don't mess with me." I warned turning back tapping my foot. This time he didn't say anything but I knew he was getting more and more annoyed. The elevator finally stopped and I rushed out, turning down hall after hall before setting my eyes on Tenzin's office.

I knocked loudly and heard shifting around. He opened the door with a smile and let me inside. "What can I do for you Korra?" He asked sitting back in his chair as I stayed standing.

"I want out of that contract." I said not giving it a second thought.

"Now, you signed for 5 years… you can't do anything but do as I say. Is this about the whole dating another boxer thing?" He asked leaning forward so his elbows rested on his desk.

"Yes! Why do I have to do it any ways? I don't even know who he is!" I exclaimed right before the guy in the elevator opened Tenzin's door. "This is a private conversation… see yourself out." I seethed at him as Tenzin stood tall.

"Ah… Mako, meet Korra… Korra meet Mako." He said making me sigh and stick out my hand. Only to have Mako look at it in disgust. "Your new love interests." Tenzin added making me drop my hand and shake my head.

"Him!?" I shouted pointing at him with my thumb as I turned back to Tenzin with a glare.

"Yes…" Tenzin said with a proud smile on his face.

"No… I told you I want out of the contract." I said making him smirk at me before shaking his head. "Tenzin, I promised you there would be no one… that doesn't give you the right to put someone there." I said slowly and all he did was shrug.

"Tenzin, I don't want to date her… hell I don't date anyone!" Mako exclaimed moving to stand beside me.

I crossed my arms and glared at Tenzin harder. "You two can glare at me all you want. This will not change." Tenzin stated making me huff and just turn on my heel and haul ass to the stairs.

I don't want to date anyone… including someone who I am forced to be with. Mako doesn't seem like a happy go lucky guy… he seems more like a 'no I want to stay in and read' kind of guy.

When I am not pissed I like to have fun, crack a joke, go to parties and clubs, but with Mako being my boyfriend we would have to spend time together… which meant he would be a pain in my ass until we would be able to break up.

I trusted the lobby door open and saw a few people look over at me as I finished storming out. I walked to the bus stop and leaned against the pole.

I don't have a car, I don't want a car, simple as that. I have all the money I could ever want and I don't spend one dime of it. Well except for my house… that was just something I needed, I wasn't going to live on the rotten side of town for the rest of my life, not in some run-down apartment… I got out, and a small house is a part of that.

Nowhere in my life did I see a guy… and that Mako guy doesn't fit the mold I would have ever wanted in my nightmares. Yes nightmares… I never dreamed about having the perfect guy, or the perfect relationship, it just wasn't for me… and neither was dating. Tenzin should be careful around me, I hate him right now and it would only get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Korra!" I heard over my music in the gym. I had put my head phones in when Mako came in. I didn't want to listen to him or anything else but my music. I ignored him and his brother as I kept hitting the bag and kicking it.

I got in rhythm and just when I was about to do a round hose kick I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I groaned and pulled out my headphones and turned to see a green-eyed boy with a smile on his face. "What?" I asked with an attitude.

"You're Korra right? The new boxer Tenzin signed?" He asked making me smile a small smile before nodding.

"I'm Bolin… I guess you know Mako is my brother, but I was wondering if you wanted to come out with us later after we get some of your things moved in." He said making me confused.

"Moved in where?" I asked making him deadpan.

"You are moving in next door to us. Didn't Tenzin tell you?" He asked in a careful tone.

"What?" I asked getting more irritated.

"You have to move into the building… all of his fighters do. It prevents fans from crowding your house." Mako said making me look over at him.

"I'll take my chances," I said and he just shrugged. "And to answer your other question Bolin, I wouldn't mind going out with you and your brother if he is nicer." I said walking over and grabbing my gym bag and heading for the door.

"You are the one who was rude." Mako said making me sigh and turn back around.

"You snapped at me first… I stood up for myself when you thought everyone was supposed to know who you were. If I was blind, and you said that to me how would you have felt after words?" I asked and saw his face fall. "Thought so." I said before walking out and heading to the elevator and hit the up button planning on talking to Tenzin about the whole, moving next door thing.

I got to his floor and walked as calmly as I could to Tenzin's office. I knocked lightly and heard something break. "Come in." I heard a male voice say, but it wasn't Tenzin.

I opened the door and saw a blue eyed black haired guy standing beside Tenzin behind his desk. "Hello Korra." Tenzin greeted with a huge smile.

"Tenzin, I wanted to talk to you in private, but I can come back later." I said eyeing the guy looking me up and down.

"Oh, that's not necessary Korra, this is Tahno… he is your love interest instead of Mako." Tenzin said making me confused.

"Wait what?" I asked and saw Tahno smile at me wickedly before coming to stand next to me and circle me.

"Babe, I can make you look ten times better than that street rat can." Tahno whispered in my ear making me shudder.

"No… I don't want either of you… how come Mako gets to get out of this and I can't?" I asked and saw Tenzin sigh.

"He said he would never date, and if I made him date you, he would disappear, so I had to call in Tahno." He said making me groan and look over at him.

"Not the point right now… what is this about me moving in next door to the boxing brothers?" I asked and saw him smile at me.

"It is in your contract." He said making me groan.

"I am going to kill Lin." I muttered and stormed out. I looked in my bag for my phone only to realize I must have left it in the gym.

"Ah, who does he have you dating now?" Mako asked with a smug look.

"Some pervert named Tahno." I seethed and saw him grow angry. "I don't know why you are getting angry, you left me and he took your place." I said looking around for my phone. I found it and saw it ringing and just the person I wanted to talk to lite up my screen. "Lin I am going to kill you." I seethed and heard her laugh.

"Why?" She asked still laughing.

"You know how hard I worked for my house and now you make me sign a contract that makes me give it up!" I yelled and saw Mako and Bolin look over at me.

I turned my back to them and started to bite my nail waiting for her response. "I thought it would be good for you to get to know his other fighters." She said making me scoff.

"How about the whole dating thing!" I yelled and heard her phone cut off. I groaned loudly and heard the door open. I put my phone in my pocket and turned to run into a hard chest.

"I knew you liked me." I heard Tahno tease as I backed up.

"You wish." I seethed and saw his smile turn into a smirk before taking hold of my arm softly and turning to look at the brothers.

"Hey… it's the street rats. Good to see you trying." Tahno said making me angry. If they were street rats then what was I?

"Get off of me." I said pushing off his hands only to have his grip tighten.

"Let her go." Mako yelled walking over toward Tahno with his fists in balls.

"Oh, Mako… do you want to challenge me for her?" Tahno asked with a smug smile playing on his lips.

"Oh can it both of you… let me go before I give you lesson you won't forget." I seethed pushing Tahno away from me before stalking out of the gym… this time going home with everything I had come with.

MAKO'S POV:

I glared at Tahno when he walked past me and looked at himself in the mirror after Korra left the gym. "Now Mako, I don't remember you being so protective over Asami, even when she was yours… so what's with the glaring and yelling when I am with Korra?" Tahno asked fixing his hair before turning to me with a knowing smile.

"She's new Tahno, you better not hurt her." Bolin said making me look over at him.

"Oooo, new? How new?" He asked in a perverted sort of way making my fists clench in anger.

"New as in don't touch her or ruin her." I said gritting my teeth and glaring at him.

"Well, I don't think you have say in what I do with her… you gave her up when you pulled the whole…'I'll disappear' thing… Bolin, how's the wedding plans coming along?" Tahno asked with a teasing smirk making Bolin's frown deepen.

"Why are you still here?" I asked and saw him smile at me before walking out.

"I'll be sure to tell you how good she is in bed… so you know what you passed up street rat." Tahno said with a smirk and walking out of the gym.

What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

KORRA'S POV:

I got to the bus stop when I heard someone calling out to me and I turned to see Mako. "What?" I asked when he got closer.

"Don't let that creep do anything to you." He said making me confused.

"Like he could touch me." I said and saw Mako sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Look, if you are so worried about me and that guy, why did you get out of it?" I asked and he sighed before looking around.

"I don't date, and I am worried about you because if he ruins you Tenzin takes a hit to another boxer, he can't afford to lose you to some bad press Tahno is bound to put on you." He said looking me dead in the eye.

"If you think I can't take some bad press then you're wrong… and what is up with him calling you and your brother street rats?" I asked and saw him tense.

"He made it our nickname." He seethed out making me sigh and see the bus pulling up.

"Well, I don't know why you keep trying to warn me about things that don't concern you, but thanks." I said getting my wallet out of my bag.

"Don't you have a car?" He asked making me look over at him.

"No… I get around on the bus." I said and he just looked confused.

"Are you still coming out with us tonight, Bolin's fiancé has been wanting to meet you since she saw your first fight." Mako said making me look over at him.

"I don't know… I don't even know where I have to move my stuff like your brother said, I didn't even know I had to leave my home." I said and the bus passed me making me sigh loudly and start to walk.

"I can give you a lift." Mako said making me look back at him.

"I'm fine." I said and felt him walk up beside me anyways.

"Why not?" He asked making me stop and look at him.

"I don't ride with strangers." I said trying to get out of it with a lame excuse.

"Korra, even if you got in a car with strangers you would be able to get out untouched." Mako laughed making me shake my head.

"I'm okay with walking Mako." I said starting to move again only to have him place a gentle hand on my arm.

"I'm not a jerk all the time… give me a chance to be your friend." He said making me realize he wasn't going to give up until he drove me home.

"Fine." I said softly knowing what I had just done.

He waved me to follow him and I looked around, then back up the street silently praying to the spirits that there was another bus coming, but to no avail, there was none. I sighed and caught up with him as he walked around the corner and saw a 1970 Camaro and I just gaped at the car. I always wanted one, but I don't do cars, or motorcycles… anything with a motor really.

"Nice car." I said walking over towards the passenger door while he opened it.

"It was my dad's favorite, I bought this with my first paycheck and everyone since has a little thing added to the model." He said with a small smile, I could see something behind his eyes, pain, or maybe it was a memory. "Anyways, are you getting in?" He asked and I hesitated.

I haven't been in a car since I crashed my own, and that cost me the two people who loved me most.

"Are you a good driver?" I asked and he just laughed, but I was serious.

"I have never got a ticket, and never even got hit by another car." He said and I just smiled a fake smile before hoping in. I buckled up while he closed my door and started to take deep breaths.

"You don't drive too fast right?" I asked when he got in and put the keys in the ignition.

"Korra, is there something wrong? I promise I won't drive too fast or get in any accidents. Trust me." He said sitting back before starting the car.

"I'm fine." I lied waving it off and he just looked at my fake smile and worried eyes before sighing and starting the car.

What am I about to do?


	5. Chapter 5

MAKO'S POV:

I started the car and saw Korra's eyes closed and grip her seat belt. What is wrong with her? She seems afraid, but I can't tell if it's the car, or being so close to me in a confined space that is scaring her.

She seemed hesitant to even step foot near my car, which is acceptable since we didn't hit it off right away. But who would under out circumstances? We had to like each other enough to fake date… and I don't even know her last name.

"Hey, Korra… are you sure you are okay?" I asked again when I started to pull out of my parking space.

"Just fine, keep your eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel." She said when I looked over at her in a quick glance.

"Korra?" I asked again doing what she told me this time. I wanted to ask her to just tell me the truth, but she doesn't even know me like that, so I wouldn't expect her to tell me anything.

"What?" She asked and she seemed a bit out of breath.

"Where am I going?" I asked and she let out a breathy laugh and started to give me directions to her house. Other than that she didn't talk and when I told her that she could turn on the radio she said it would distract me, which it wouldn't.

She looked out the window mostly and when we got to her house I was surprised at how it looks. It was small and oddly, fit what I knew about her. "It's so small." I said and she looked over at me.

"I guess, but it's better than a crappy apartment." She said almost as if she knew what it was like in my childhood, but someone as pampered as her, with an agent, older people wanting to sign her she was practically boxing royalty. She was nowhere near me and my past… if anything that's what she wanted to get away from, she might have hated growing up with servants, or getting everything she wanted, but it was better than living with a dead beat uncle who makes you work instead of working for yourself.

I looked over and saw her opening the door. "Do you need help getting your things to the building?" I asked and she sighed turning back to me after getting out.

"No, I am not moving in, I know that sounds really bratty, but I just got this place, literally, and I am not moving out of it." She said confirming that she might be bratty.

"So if you are rich, why are you in a small house?" I asked and she just laughed bitterly before closing my door and walking to her front door.

What's so funny?

Was she laughing at me? Or the thought of me saying she was rich?

She slammed her own door and I felt something inside of me pushing to get out, so I did.

I threw open my door and slammed it shut while making my way to her front door. I knocked politely and about 20 seconds later Korra answered with a fake smile on her face, she had been sending me a lot of those, like when I was asking her if she was alright.

"Can I help you?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"What were you laughing at?" I asked and she just smirked at me.

"If you think I am rich, or was rich before I became a boxer, you might need to ask me some questions, seriously… in fact, I don't think you deserve to know anything but three things. My name is Korra Roth, I am a boxer, and don't assume things about me unless you know there is a fifty fifty chance it might be true." She stated before slamming the door in my face and locking it.

Korra Roth… I guess I will look her up when I get home.

I made my way back to my car, fired it up and drove as fast as I could away from her house. I don't know why she was so paranoid to get in my car? I mean seriously… who is afraid of cars? I mean especially one as good looking as mine? I know that might sound douche-ish, but my car is a good looking car, a deep maroon with a black flame emblem on the front, one behind each tire well, it wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small, but you would see it if I drove by.

I got back to my building and went to the elevator and hit my floor determined to know what Korra's deal was with the whole rich thing.

She defiantly seemed well off even without her boxing career, and I don't even know who her parents are. She seemed too carefree with her life choices to just end up a boxer, I mean me and Bo only became boxers because our school had a boxing team, and we were undefeatable, then we got scholarships to a college and Tenzin recruited us in year 2. We stopped school and became full time boxers.

I don't regret a single moment of it. I'm 23, and Bo's 22, we have more money than we ever thought we would see in our lifetime in one pay check.

I got in the apartment me and Bo are supposed to share until he gets married only to see a note from Bolin.

"Went to Asami's to help with some last minute wedding plans, be back in a little while with her so we can all go partying, be nice around Korra tonight, I put it in here so Asami doesn't scold you later… you're welcome." I read out loud and sighed. Asami loved Korra, something about her background being similar to her… rich most likely, and how great she is in the ring.

I sighed and walked over to the couch, picking up the Ipad me and Bo shared and searching Korra Roth.

_Searching…_

**Korra Amelia Roth, born January 1****st**** 1991. Father long time car show maker Tonraq Roberto Roth, Mother a small town waitress Senna Marina Roth. Born in Alaska and moved to Chicago when she was 2, lived in south side until founded by agent Lin Bei Fong. **

**She became an orphan 5 years after mother died of liver failure. Father was in a drag racing car at car show when another drag racer lost control Korra was then taken in at the age of 14 by Lin Bei Fong, also known as her god parent. She was instructed by her gym teacher to take her anger out in Boxing, where she found her passion and gave her guardian something to show off in her agency as her top client.**

**Korra has gone from Sunami, to now Tenzin for her right fit in the media. **

**She states she wants someone who will let her be herself, in and out of the ring.**

Shit!


	6. Chapter 6

KORRA'S POV:

I couldn't believe Mako! He thought I was some pampered rich girl? Seriously? Do I look rich?

I lost my mom at 9! My dad 5 years later at 14, then stayed in with my god mom Lin, who is my agent. She never liked to waste money, so we lived in crappy apartments in South side where my dad and I had lived before he died. At 17 Lin got me my first car and I crashed it, she was pissed, I was in the hospital for 2 weeks before being able to go to school again. There I met my gym teacher, who had heard that I crashed my car because I didn't want to live anymore. He gave me a purpose. I box, I am good at it, and it helps me vent my anger.

Lin was there for me through everything, even my first heartbreak, well first and only. I won't even try and get another boyfriend now… I am too popular, and I would never know if the guy is with me for my fame and money, or because he liked me.

I sighed and looked around my small house before deciding I wanted to cook something for myself. I walked into my kitchen and looked in the fridge and took out cheese, noodles, white sauce, butter and a soda for cooking. I set them on the counter and took out a huge pot, put water in it and then put it on the stove to start boiling the water.

I got on my phone and just started texting Lin, asking her why she made me sign a contract that made me move and get a fake boyfriend?

She had simply replied she thought it was time I started to think about my future children.

I didn't want kids… or a boyfriend or anything close to a best friend because they would be doing the same thing Lin is doing… setting me up on horrible dates… I can't believe that Tahno guy… he isn't even that good of a fighter… he wrestles… which is all set up. Boxing can never be set up, you can't say… so and so is going to win, because no one would follow those rules, when you are in the ring, you fight to get your anger out, but not so much anger that you can't understand your moves, or just plain plan out your moves. Boxing is a sport you have a fair chance at winning no matter the opponent, yeah, I might get this hefty person, but really I see someone who can't move as fast, Mako for instance, he is too tall, if he bends over, even a bit too much, easy hit and KO. Bolin, he is stalky, so he is a firm hit, but he is also a slow mover. If I were to give them an element, I would give Mako a flame, and Bolin a rock. Mako can be blown out easily in the right situation, Bolin is firm like a rock, but he can't move fast.

I sighed and checked the water, seeing it was boiling I put in the noodles and waited some more. I made myself macaroni and cheese, homemade, not the box. And just ate alone. I was used to being alone, even in High school, Lin always worked late, and had odd hours, so I would cook myself something and she would come home later and eat the left overs. I didn't mind, I did it with my dad when he was getting ready for shows.

I miss the car shows. I went to one last year, after everything. To me it just didn't feel right, so I didn't think I would go this year. I have an honorary pass every year since it was my dad who basically owned it. My dad wasn't rich, he got donations to rent a place once a year for the car show and then he would set it all up with his friends and I would be there to watch all the cars come in early in the morning.

I wanted to go again this year, but not alone. Maybe I could get Lin to go with me… but she hates cars…? Who would go with me? That's right… NO ONE! The only person I am close with is Lin… and she hates everything I love besides boxing.

I ate in silence, like usual, and then I got a call.

"Hello." I said with a mouthful of food.

"Korra? It's Bolin, Mako's little brother, I was just wondering if you were still wanting to go out tonight, we are heading to this club down town. It's called The Luck of the Irish." He said making me debate.

I really haven't been to a club in a while, but did I want to see Mako again? "I don't know…" I said and heard him laugh a bit.

"My fiancé really wants to meet you, I kind of promised her she would… and now she is threatening to not marry me if I can't pull this off." He sounded really nervous and I could get why… what kind of fiancé would say such a thing?

"For your future wedding I will go. I will meet you there." I said and heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "Bye Bolin." I said and heard him tell me to call him Bo, I just laughed and hung up before calling Tenzin and Lin both.

"Hello?" Lin said in a sweet voice.

"Hold on, I am three waying this… Tenzin needs to pick-up." I said and she sighed lightly before humming.

"Hello." I heard Tenzin pick up.

"We have a problem Tenzin." I heard Lin say making me roll my eyes.

"What would that be Ms. Bei Fong?" Tenzin asked making me sigh.

"I don't want to move into your building." I said and heard him move around a bit.

"Korra, this isn't a punishment, it is a safety and privacy thing I do with all my fighters. It also gives you a chance to get to know them… the brothers just happened to have an apartment to open right next door." Tenzin defended and I just sighed. He was right but I didn't want to leave my house. "Korra I am not telling you to give up your house, you can go back to it when boxing is over and done with for the year, but it is just for your match months." He said and I bit my lip.

"Korra, I think it is a great idea… you need to talk with people besides me and Tenzin." Lin said in a harsh tone.

"I do talk with other people. For your information, Bolin, Mako, and Bolin's fiancé have invited me to go clubbing with them down town later, and I was going to go… but I guess we have to move me into that damn building." I grumbled and heard a faint 'yes' from both sides of the conversation. "I need people to get my boxes." I said and Tenzin said he would take care of all of it if I just box it up.

I washed my dishes after, boxed everything in the kitchen up and then my clothes, everything else was still in the box it had come in with sadly.

Not 20 minutes later were there 4 guys in a U-Haul truck outside my house asking to take some of my things over to the building I was now calling home.

I let them in, they loaded the truck and gave me a lift over there, I was still paranoid, but I think I hid it better this time, because none of the guys were asking if anything was wrong…. But when we got there I got out of the car as fast as I could and walking in the building thinking that I needed to find out where I was staying.

I got in the elevator and stopped it from closing when I saw a girl running to get on it. I smiled politely and let the doors close.

"You're Korra Roth." She said making me smile and nod.

"Yeah, what's your name?" I asked and saw her try and contain her excitement.

"Asami, I'm Bolin's fiancé." She said making me smile flatly at her. "He promised me I would meet you but I didn't thing he was serious… are you moving in next door to them?" She asked and she seemed a lot different than I thought she would.

"Yeah… can I ask you a question?" I asked and she just nodded for me to continue. "Did you really tell Bolin you wouldn't marry him if I didn't go with you guys tonight?" I asked and she looked taken back.

"When did he say I said that?" She looked a little pissed, and I think I shouldn't have asked that question.

"He said that you really wanted to meet me and that you threated to stop your guys wedding if he couldn't make it happen." I said and her eyes widened.

"I am going to kill them." She sighed when we reached the floor she was getting off at. "Come on." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me down a few hallways and then knocking on a door sweetly.

Mako answered the door shirtless and gaped when he saw me and Asami together. Right when he was about to let us in and walk away Asami grabbed his ear and pulled me in with her. "BOLIN!" Mako shouted and I heard footsteps a few moments later.

Bolin came into view and stopped when he saw us three and started to back up. "Get your ass over here Bo… now." Asami was one kick ass girl in my book. She had Mako by the ear, not worried if he could get away and Bolin withering in fear, and it was his fiancé.

"Hey baby." He said shyly making me laugh a bit. "Why did you tell her what I said she said but didn't really say?" He asked harshly, but I could tell he was scared.

"I wanted to know what kind of fiancé she was if she would call off a wedding for meeting me… apparently that wasn't her at all… I kind of like her." I said happily and looked around their apartment.

"Awe! Babe, she likes me!" Asami said and I could tell if she wasn't holding onto Mako's ear she might have hugged me or clasped her hands together.

"Asami… let me go." Mako whined and she just twisted his ear before letting him go. "Ahh." Mako said rubbing his ear.

"Well, I guess I will be going now." I said after a few moments of them all looking at me.

"You don't have to." Asami said hurriedly.

"I kind of do… I have to move in next door and I want to check the place out." I said but smiled at her.

She really was kick ass for what she seemed like, I think I would make a new friend in her, and hopefully so since she is Bolin's fiancé and she will be around a lot.

"Can I come?" She asked happily and I just shrugged and nodded. "Okay, I don't want to be left alone with these liars anyways." She said making me smile as we made our way out of their apartment.

"We aren't liars… we prefer those who stretch the truth." Bolin called after us making Asami laugh and roll her eyes playfully.

"Well, how are we supposed to get in here now?" I asked seeing the door locked.

"Here." Mako said tossing a key at me while watching me catch it and look at it. "It's your key." He explained when I kept thinking why he was giving me his key.

"Why do you have it?" Asami asked as I slipped it in and unlocked my door.

"Tenzin brought it up here about 10 minutes ago saying she was moving in later." Mako shrugged and I just opened the door to see a crappy apartment with a great view.

"Just like home." I whispered after Asami walked in, Mako gave me an understanding look and I can only imagine he looked me up and knew 'everything' now. But he doesn't.

"This is just like theirs but everything is flipped." Asami commented when I walked in and looked for the bedroom and kitchen.

It wasn't too bad I guess. The bed was a queen with two nightstands and two lamps. The kitchen was a stove, cutting board, and sink attached to the counter attached to the wall. Then when I turned I saw an island for the kitchen with a whole bunch of drawers and cabinets. I saw a dishwasher and then I looked around for a fridge only to see a place for one in the corner.

"You have to buy your own fridge." Mako said making me shrug.

"I have one." I said and he just nodded.

"Asami!" I heard Bolin call and I looked over to see Asami walking in with one of my boxes of clothes.

"Can I pick out your outfit for tonight?" She asked with a puppy dog face. She might be my new friend, but I don't like picking out outfits, which is good? She picks out what I wear and I won't have a problem.

"Sure." I agreed and turned back around to the kitchen and took another look around.

"You have no idea what you have just done." Mako said and I just looked at him expectantly.

I looked over to see Asami going through all of my clothes and I saw her shakin her head a lot.

"We need to take you shopping." She said over her shoulder at me.

WHAT?

I do NOT shop… at all. I hate shopping!

Mako was right… what have I done?


	7. Chapter 7

Mako's POV:

I watched with a smile on my face as Korra and Asami bickered back and forth in the shop. I had been tricked into going with them and I have been having one hell of a time! Korra keeps putting on these dresses that make me imagine things, but I always tell her she looks nice, which Asami takes as not good enough. Now they are arguing on how short a dress will be. Korra has had enough of Asami's whining and takes the dress and walks to the changing room. I sat back down and Asami paced in front of me.

Korra had a great body… well duh! She was a boxer, but she didn't have too much muscle, just the parts in the right place. "Asami I am not coming out!" She yelled and I saw Asami turn and walk right to the door.

She banged on the door making Korra stick her head out.

Then I saw something I never expected. Asami grabbed Korra's ear and pulled her out and what I saw made my jaw drop in awe!

Korra's POV:

I felt like I was showing too much, like all the dresses Asami has made me put on. I looked at the tight baby blue dress that only went down to my mid-thigh. I looked like a hooker. I sighed and yelled, "Asami I am not coming out!" I looked over myself again before hearing someone, cough cough Asami banging on my door, I knew she would want to see it even if I didn't want it.

I opened it and stuck my head out only to have her pull on my ear and make me walk where she dragged me.

I sighed and put my hands over my ear after she let me go.

"Mako, close your mouth." Asami said not even looking at him. I looked over and saw him glaring at her now.

"Why do you keep giving me dresses that make me look and feel like a hooker?" I asked and she just smiled.

"Korra, we are going to a club… you are going to dance and talk with guys before people know you are in a relationship with Mako." She said and I just felt confused.

"She's going to be with Tahno." Mako said after clearing his throat.

"What!" Asami said turning on him and glaring hard.

"I don't date Asami, you know that. I told Tenzin something's and he told me he would find a replacement, therefore Tahno." He said not making eye contact with anything but the floor.

"You better tell him you would rather date her than let Tahno have her!" Asami yelled making me even more confused.

"Why is he so bad?" I asked out of curiosity. I mean I know he is perverted but so are a lot of guys… he's just famous and crap.

"He will try and get you into bed, make gross jokes about you two in Tabloids and interviews… he is a down right creep, he doesn't get while making fun of you, he makes himself look like a man whore." Mako said and all I did was shrug.

MAKO'S POV:

"And when I deny all of that and prove him wrong… he'll look stupid." Korra said making me shake my head and Asami sigh.

"That's not going to work. His friends will back him up, saying they all talked about it, planned it out and helped him be so romantic." Asami said in a fake rough guy voice making me shake my head.

"I might not be a virgin, but I know he isn't getting any." Korra said making me raise an eyebrow and Asami blush.

"You're not a virgin?" Asami asked quietly.

"No, haven't been since senior year." Korra said making me nod in my head in agreement, I lost mine with a one night stand a few days before I met Asami… but Asami was a virgin, would be until her and Bo married. It was her promise to her mom and she wouldn't break it for anything.

"Oh, well, I guess that's a good thing… are you looking to get laid tonight?" Asami asked and I saw Korra's eyes widen in shock.

"I wasn't planning on it, but if it happens, it happens." She shrugged making me feel like an intruder on their conversation… I mean this is like girl talk, and I am a guy.

"Okay, can we just get a dress and go… some of us don't want to hear any of what was just said or anything others are going to ask or tell." I interrupted and saw Korra smirk at me and Asami just blush.

"Are you a virgin Mako? Is that why you are so uncomfortable?" Korra asked with a huge smile on her face.

"No, I am not a virgin, but I know Asami is, and how curious she is. For all we know she was going to ask you about your first time…" I said and saw Korra smile.

"What's wrong with that? If she is curious we need to inform her." Korra said making me shake my head. "Oh come on Mako, it's your brother's fiancé, and you are telling me you aren't going to tell her about sex and make sure she keeps him happy?" Korra asked sending Asami a wink to make sure she knew she was just playing around.

"That's exactly why I don't want to tell her anything… she's my brother's fiancée." I said using hand signals.

"Calm down City boy, I was just messing around." She said making me sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Asami can I change into something a little longer now?" She asked making me notice if I opened my eyes I had a perfect view of her nice long tan legs.

STOP! Right there! She is a boxer, and your new friend, don't even think about having sex with her!

KORRA'S POV:

I sighed when I got into a just above the knee dress in a multiple shade of blue. It was a dark blue bottom after my boobs and then a light blue top just around my boobs, not covering much of them, but enough.

"I like this one…" I said walking out and showing Asami as she nodded in approval.

"Bo just texted me saying that The Luck of the Irish is actually closed for repairs, apparently their lights malfunctioned last night, so we are going to Fuego." She said making me think of how much better I am at the salsa than river dancing.

Different things I know, but I know how to move my hips better to Hispanic music than Irish music. I just got rhythm like my mom did.

"I'll change, buy the dress and you guys can go on home." I said making my way to the dressing stall my clothes were in only to be stopped by Asami laughing. "What's funny?" I asked looking around only to see her somber up.

"Nothing, but I will pay for the dress." She said and I just shook my head.

"You don't have to, I am wearing it, I will pay for it." I said and crossed my arms.

"I brought you out here to get a new outfit because I wanted to, and I will buy you the dress." She said, making me shake my head. "Yes Korra." She said answering my head shaking.

"No, it's too much even for my budget." I said seeing that the dress was 120 dollars.

"Oh it's nothing; I have a charge account here." She said and I just felt lost. "Korra, I'm a model… stores give me a charge account so I will be seen shopping there." She explained and I just felt even more lost.

"She won't spend any of her money, just the money the store gave her to shop with in their store, stop arguing and change." Mako said making me roll my eyes and walk back into the stall.

I stripped and put my jeans, and blue long sleeve back on looking at my scar on my stomach first. It was huge, from one side of my ribs to the other. All because I wanted to die… instead I am left with a huge mark against me, and the memories of losing my family.

I pulled down my shirt and walked out feeling a bit depressed now.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked making me look back up at her with a fake smile.

"Nothing, I just realized I have to go back to the building rather than my own home." I said and she just looked sad for me. I was sad about that, but not at this second.

"Well, I'll be around a lot and I can be there to make you smile since living next to Mako and Bolin isn't a fun experience." She said making Mako suck his teeth and cross his arms like a kid.

"Can you cook really well?" Mako asked making me turn to look at him.

"I know how to cook basic stuff… why?" I asked back making me smile and shove his hands into his pockets.

"No reason really." He said making m roll my eyes.

He was up to something… and I knew I was going to find out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked though my new apartment and sighed, setting down my dress and seeing boxes of boxes near my door.

"Korra?" I heard Mako call from my door.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to face him.

"Do you remember when I asked if you could cook?" He asked and I just nodded knowing that wasn't even a whole hour ago. "Do you want to cook over at our place until you get settled in? I mean we wouldn't mind as long as you share your food with us." He said making me bend over laughing.

"Do you guys not know how to cook?" I asked and he just shrugged. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked laughing a bit.

"We know, but it's not the best. Asami usually cooks and now she is at work and no one is cooking tonight or tomorrow and before you moved in we were just going to get take out, but even if you don't want to cook we can all share take out." He said making me shake my head seriously.

"I don't eat take out… it's really bad for you. I'll cook over at your place; do you have anything to cook?" I asked and he opened his mouth to speak but held up a finger before walking out of my apartment and into his.

I'll take that as a no. I looked through a box, coming up with a newspaper and a sharpie, writing down noodles, tomatoes, basil, vinegar, meat and a few other things before folding it up and putting it in my pocket.

"We have bread." Mako said coming back looking embarrassed.

"Thought so, I'll just go to the store really quick and pick some stuff up." I said looking around for my keep so I could lock up my door.

"I'll go too." He said walking away.

I just shook my head and looked around again for my key, I walked into the bedroom, and looked in the top drawer of the nightstand since I put my pictures in there earlier, then moved to the kitchen, looking around the sink and cupboards ending up with nothing.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked from the door way with an amused expression.

"Looking for my key." I said sighing and trying to remember. I hate it when this happens… It is just another long term side effect though, something caused by only me.

"Don't worry about it… no one in this building will just want to go into your apartment, plus Bolin is right next door on the couch, if he hears anything he will come check it out." Mako assured me making me shrug and walk out, him following me. "What are we getting at the store?" He asked and I just pulled out the list and handed it to him.

"Just some normal cooking stuff." I said when he gave me a weird look.

"No lean cuisine? Or pop it in the microwave stuff?" He asked making me laugh at his joke.

"No…" I said seeing how he wasn't really messing around. "That stuff isn't real food either Mako… what have you been living on?" I asked and he just shrugged handing me the list back.

"I guess that." He said making me shake my head. I followed him to the nearest grocery store and grabbing a basket and walking around with Mako as he watched me pull things off the shelf, asking me every time what I was going to use that for. I just told him to wait and see when it was all done.

I paid for some of it, Mako paying most of it telling me the leftovers of whatever I was making was staying at his place.

I had grabbed, garlic, French bread, basil, noodles, hamburger meat, thyme, tomatoes, vinegar, mushrooms, and onions.

Mako had no idea what I was making ad I was going t keep it that way. I don't know why, but I had a feeling this was going to be a good surprise for him and Bolin. I good home cooked meal that they haven't had in only they know how long.

I got back to the apartment and shoed both of them out of the kitchen, telling them if they try and come back in here they wouldn't get anything.

I found it hilarious that when it was almost done and the garlic bread was cooking they were calling me cruel and saying they would rather stick their head out the window and wait than smell it and have to be more hungry.

I set the table, homemade spaghetti sauce near one plate, the meat near another and the noodles near the other so they were spaced out evenly, and the bread at the back part of the table since no one was sitting there.

"Come and get it." I shouted and heard moving around and a thud before Bolin showed up first with huge eyes.

"Mako… its spaghetti." Bolin said in a hushed tone making my smile drop.

"Is spaghetti something you guys don't eat?" I asked a little confused and afraid I just made all of this and tortured them with the smell only to see them not eat it.

"We eat it." Bolin assured looking back at Mako in the door jam. "We just haven't had it in a long time." He said and I just sat down.

"Well, dig in." I said gesturing for them to eat first. There was going to be a ton of left overs and I wouldn't have to worry about them not eating anything tomorrow when I will cook in my own apartment.

"Thank you Korra." Mako said after he dished himself some. I just smiled and took a bit knowing I wasn't that hungry because I had been snacking on some of it.

We ate in silence, and I was happy, it felt good but wired to be eating with others. I have been eating lone for 8 years on my life and I had no idea what to talk about.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Bolin asked, moaning after his first few bites.

"Lin taught me how to read a recipe book, and I just made what I could… memorized recipes and just ate." I said shrugging it off.

"She didn't cook for you?" He asked making me shake my head. "Why not?" He asked making me chew my food faster.

"To beat around the bush… this is the first conversation I have had over a meal in 8 years." I said making Mako choke on his food and Bolin's mouth drop in shock. "Yeah… Lin was always busy, so I got home, cooked, ate, put stuff away for her when she got home, did my work… and went to bed." I said and saw both of them look at me differently.

Bolin looked at me with a depressed look, as if he was picturing my sad lonely life, it was true, most people thought it was depressing, but I just saw it as it was… my life.

Mako on the other hand was giving me a look of pity. Like he couldn't even imagine what it was like. Of course he couldn't he had a little brother that was always there with him, no matter the meal or place they were. That was their story, together through everything, no matter what life threw at them.

"Well, what made us so special?" Bolin asked recovering from his momentary flash of my life.

"What do you mean?" I asked spinning my fork around in my noodles.

"I mean, here you are, KORRA ROTH! Sitting with us for your first human contact though dinner in 8 years… why us?" He asked using his fork as a fake microphone.

"Your brother invited me to use the kitchen so I wouldn't be unpacking everything for my kitchen then cooking." I said and saw Bolin give Mako a grateful look.

"We needed a good meal; I just didn't think that meant this good." Mako said taking a huge bite making me laugh and Bolin poke his cheek. "Stop it Bo, I'm eating… what you should be doing." Mako said with his mouth full.

"I will take that as a thank you, and I'll give you a, you're welcome." I said before taking a piece of garlic bread and taking a small bite.

"Why are you so proper?" Bolin asked making me look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked after finishing my food.

"That right there… he chewing before talking thing… and the small bites…" He pointed at my fork and bread.

"My nana taught me a 'lady' never finishes her food before a man, and never talks with her mouth full. When it was me and my dad, I always finished after him, and did the dishes, and was quiet… she was old school, and like my mom… I went up to see her every summer in Alaska." I explained and saw Mako nod at my story.

"You are from Alaska?" Bolin asked making me laugh and nod my head after covering my mouth.

"Yeah, my mom had me there, I moved here when I was 2." I said and he just looked more confused.

"I am Alaskan Native Bolin… my parents are both from there, and they moved here because my dad had a job here." I explained seeing as Bolin was still confused.

"I did not know that." He said making me shake my head as I took another bite. "Do you still talk with your nana?" He asked making sure the word 'nana' sounded correctly.

"She died 4 years ago." I said looking down at my plate.

"I am so sorry." He rushed out and I just shook my head.

"Don't worry about it; she had stopped talking to me way before that." I waved it off knowing she stopped talking to me when I tried to kill myself. She called me a coward and selfish. Apparently she thought I was thinking about how my life sucked and how much I hated it where I was.

But I really just missed my parents, and wanted to be with them again.

"Well, our dad was from Tennessee and our mom was from California." Bolin said suddenly, I knew he was changing the subject.

"Then how did they meet?" I asked curiously.

Bolin looked at Mako expectantly and I saw Mako sigh and set down his fork before wiping his hands. "He always tells the story better than me." Bolin explained when Mako sat back in his chair and took a sip of ice tea.


	9. Chapter 9

"My parents were on their way to New York, mom took a grey hound, dad took a plane." Mako started making me focus on him as he became into the story, he smiled a bit before continuing. "My mom had this roommate in college, apparently that was dad's best friends little sister, so one day they had both gone clubbing, mom was drunk off her ass, when dad and his best friend got there to get his little sister, he ran into mom, and she was throwing herself at him, telling him she wanted a good time and of course when their first told us that we didn't get what they meant, but when we got older we knew… but uhh… anyways… she was only partially there, when she woke up the next morning in an unknown bed she said the first thing she did was check under the blankets. Dad hadn't touched her, despite what she kept telling him… he let her sleep it all off in his bed, she snuck out of his apartment while he was still sleeping hoping that she wouldn't embarrass herself like that when he woke up. They didn't see each other for a few weeks, and the next family party her roommate was going home with, she took mom. She thought it was harmless, and when she got there she saw dad, and hid herself in the house." Mako said smiling a bit, knowing what was going to happen.

"Go on." I encouraged when he didn't continue.

"Mom was at university to become a dancer, so when she found the dance room in her house, she took the opportunity to dance all alone since she was hiding anyway. Her roommate was well off, high end I guess you could say. She turned on some symphony stuff and dad had gone in the house, just looking to get away from all the rich people asking him about his low paying job, and why he doesn't work for one of their companies even though they knew he wasn't qualified. He heard music coming from a room and decided to see who else wanted to get away. He walked around the house, looking for the music and when he found the dance room all he could do was stare. He had wondered what had become of the girl throwing himself at him a couple weeks before, only to find her, dancing away in hid best friend's house. When the music had stopped he made himself known, clapping and making mom blush badly. As well as try and get around him. He asked her, her name and she gave it to him. Gabriella. He told her his. Jason. He asked her how she knew the people living here and she explained it to him… they saw each other more and more because of 'coincidences'." Mako air quoted before shaking his head. "Dad had made sure to keep his friend around at all times just in case he had to go check on his little sister, it have him more chances to see mom. One day he just asked her out and a few years later, I was born then Bo." He wrapped it up making me laugh.

"Better than my parents story." I said taking a bite of my food and seeing Bolin look at me.

"Your turn to tell your parents 'how they met' story." He declared making me laugh.

"It's not even that interesting." I defended only to get a shrug. I looked over t Mako for some help but he just smiled and waved me on.

"Fine. They grew up in separate villages, but one year my mom and her mom, nana, had to go to another village for something that had run out in theirs… I think it was sweet grass, but anyways they went to a fishing village and my mom was told to go have fun but not to get hurt. She went by this huge cliff, and just sat down… she didn't know there were fishermen below her, or I guess just one. My dad of all people. He was down near the water when my mom stared dropping rocks down there. He had yelled up at her to quit throwing them, and my mom being the cluts she was, fell off the 50 foot high cliff and right into his arms, breaking her arm after trying to hold onto something. Dad took her to the shaman of the village and got her arm up. She had thanked him, and apologized for everything. They didn't stay in contact, but they were only 16. Dad's village eventually dispersed, and he moved here, setting up Car Shows." I smiled knowing how that all stared too.

"How did they have you then?" Bolin looked so confused I had to laugh.

"My dad came to my mom's village when his dad got really sick, they had moved to my mom's village while he was here and when he made a run to the shaman to see to his father, there she was the shaman of her village. Helping a girl who broke her finger, and oh so lovely as my dad like to call her." I smiled when I remembered how my dad would get that far off look in his eye after telling me this part. He would have a faint smile, and just a look that spelled out love in his eye. "She had given him the worst news… she couldn't do anything to save his father, and he took it like anyone would, yelling and screaming to try anything, and all my mom did was embrace him and try and calm him down. It had worked to an extent… he had accepted it, but then asked if she could make him go faster, less painful. She agreed and gave my grandpa a sedative that would make him sleep until the spirits took him into the spirit world." I said and saw Mako concentrating on every word I was saying.

"So he married and had a kid with the person who killed his father peacefully?" Bolin joked out making me nod slowly.

"After that my dad said she gave him space he didn't want. After a month he came to her and asked her on a date, there was going to be this huge winter festival a few towns away and he wanted to take her. She agreed and they went… had the time of their life, and when it came time for him to move back down here, he wanted her to come… and my grandpa was old school… said my mom wouldn't go anywhere with a man without being married first, so he married her, no hesitation… they moved here and a few years later she was pregnant with me and wanted to move back there, so they did until I was two." I said knowing there was more to the story, but I would leave it all for another time.

"That is not boring." Mako said making me shake my head.

"It's boring and long." I stated only to have him shake his head before lifting his plate and walking over to the sink, and rinsing them off. "I'll wash them." I said when he reached for the sponge.

"My apartment, my plates, I will wash them… after all you cooked us the meal." He said grabbing my plate and washing it too.

"Thank you." I said standing and stretching.

"For what? You made us food, talked with us, and we have stuff for tomorrow." Bolin said making me laugh.

"The great company." I said patting his shoulder before walking out of the apartment.

I felt so comfortable around them I just felt like taking a nap.

I walked into my apartment and gasped when I saw Tahno looking at my new dress. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked loudly before closing my door.

"What, I came to see my girlfriend." He said with a creepy smile on his face.

"WE are not together, so you don't have to be here." I said walking towards him.

"Yeah we are babe, starting tonight, you and I are going out for some dinner then we are going clubbing." He said pulling me closer to him.

"No… I already ate dinner, I am going clubbing with other people, and you can just buzz off!" I shouted getting him by his neck and shoving him out my door and right into Bolin.

"I was wondering who was making you angry." He said pushing Tahno down the hall and away from us.

"Shut it street rat." He spat making me want to hit him

"Get out of here Tahno." I glared and saw him straighten up, dust himself off before continuing to walk away.

"Is your brother still doing the dishes?" I asked and Bolin just nodded.

I walked into their apartment and walked into the kitchen just in time to see Mako putting away the last plate. "Hey, what was up with the shouting?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Tahno was in my apartment waiting for me… where can I get a new key?" I asked before Mako could dwell on the whole Tahno thing. It was obvious those two hated each other.

"He was what?" He asked getting angry.

"Waiting, that's why I need a key so it won't happen again." I said slowly and saw him shake his head before grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him and all the way to the elevators. "Where we going?" I asked and he just ignored me.

"MAKO." I said waving a hand in front of his face trying to get his attention he just grabbed that hand too and held on, pulling me with him into the elevator and pushing the floor for Tenzin's office.

It was a silent ride and I could tell Mako was up to something.

We got out, he took my one hand again and pulled me to Tenzin's office, not bothering to knock, he threw the door open and said the one thing I never thought he would say.

"I'll date her."


	10. Chapter 10

I looked between Mako and Tenzin, who were just glaring at each other.

"Mako…" Tenzin sighed out sitting back in his chair and threw the pen he had been using onto the paper he had been writing. "Tahno and Korra are dating now, you had your chance." He said making me shake my head.

"No, the way I see it you chose me first for a reason… and I know you only chose Tahno because Bolin was taken. Tahno isn't someone who should be around her and you know it, as far as you know he will just disgrace her like Raven." Mako said and I saw Tenzin tense.

"Who is she?" I asked getting Mako to look at me with sad eyes.

"She was one of my fighters a few years ago, I made her date Bolin, but she had 'fallen' for Tahno… no matter what we told her, she would go into public with him… she was declared a cheater and got tons of hate… Bolin had 'broken up' with her and she went to tell Tahno the great news only to see him with another girl. She dropped me as a manager and no one has seen her since." Tenzin explained making me very confused.

"That girl that had dark hair that it almost looked purple?" I asked almost remembering the posters.

"Yeah, hell of a fighter until it came at her emotionally." Tenzin sighed out before puckering his lips and looking between Mako and I. "Korra, what do you feel is right? Mako? Or Tahno?" He asked me making me scoff.

"Truthfully none of them… but if I had to choose which one I would choose Mako, Tahno is a down right pervert and I would end up killing him for doing some of the things he was thinking about doing on our 'date' tonight." I said truthfully. Tahno had that disgusting smirk on his face when he said we were going clubbing, and if he would have tried to pull something I would have broken some bones.

"Then you two have a show to put on at that club you are going to." Tenzin said and if it were different circumstances I would have jumped for joy, you know with him getting rid of Tahno, but really he just replaced him with Mako.

"Thanks for at least making me comfortable in this fake relationship." I said, still sarcastic, but still genuine.

"Thank Mako… he did just offer to take you back." Tenzin laughed out making me roll my eyes before walking out.

I hate that he was making a joke about this… I mean Mako might not be the guy I thought he was…. Which was a huge jerk that needed to be taken down a couple notches, but I still didn't want to date him.

"Korra! Mako! Hey… why are you both sad? I thought you were getting along." Asami said walking up to both of us.

"I got Mako here to be my new boyfriend." I said before walking past her and hitting the elevator button.

"What?" She asked with a huge smile on her face looking between the both of us.

"It's not a good thing Asami, I just don't want her to get messed with by Tahno. The creep was in her apartment waiting for her." Mako said and I just nodded in silent agreement.

"Oh… okay, so fake relationship?" She asked her smile falling a bit, and only picked up when Mako and I shared a glance and nodded at her. "Let's go get you ready Korra." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the elevator and pushing Mako away, "you can take the stairs. I need to talk with her for a moment." She said and I just felt confused.

"Fine." Mako said rolling his eyes and walking to the stairs, running up them before the door could close.

"What was all that about?" She asked with a giddy expression.

"What was what about?" I asked innocently. I really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Mako is never protective, well when it comes to Bolin he is, but no one else… did you beg him to tell Tenzin he wanted the boyfriend spot or what?" She asked with the same giddy expression making me shake my head seriously.

"No, I made them both dinner, he was cleaning up when I left to go sleep in my apartment and when I saw Tahno there I knew I had to go back and talk to him to get a key and stuff like that and he got angry when I said Tahno was waiting for me in there." I said and I saw a dumbfound expression on her face by the time I had finished.

"You cooked for them?" She asked and I sighed wondering if that was all she got from all of that.

"Is that all you heard?" I asked seriously and she just gave me a shut up look and I just bit my lip. "Yes I made them both dinner, shared stories on how their parents met, compared to mine." I said and she looked even more surprised than before.

"Bolin told you that story?" She gushed and I shook my head. "Mako told it?" She kept creeping me out when she kept looking more and more surprised.

"Yes… Bolin said he should, so he did." I said and she just shook her head while smiling at me. "Can you just not smile like that, it's creepy." I said and she just laughed before pulling me out of the elevator and towards my apartment, kissing Bo on the cheek when he opened his arms for a hug and deflated when she kept walking with me.

"Okay, time for you to get ready… you are going to look sexy tonight!" She said loudly making me stop in my tracks.

Sexy? Seriously?


	11. Chapter 11

I sat where Asami told me; she made me face away from the mirror saying something about not being able to see what she was doing until she was done.

She took my hair out of its usual pony tail and ran her hands through it a couple times. "Your hair is really thick." She said making me nod in agreement. I had my mom's hair, which was brown, not black like my dad's, but thick.

"Is that a problem?" I asked hopeful she would just let me leave it up, or at least down and not use the hair spray she had called Bolin about.

"Not really, it will just take longer." She sighed out making me slump my shoulder mentally.

I don't know why but I couldn't tell her no, she was the nicest girl I have ever met, despite what she was plotting against me and my hair.

"Here, let's get started on your make up while we are waiting for the hair spray." She said taking out a pouch from her bag and walking toward me.

I stayed still, I never wore makeup, was never taught names of them, Lin wasn't the grisliest person, my mom died before I even needed it and my dad never liked the thought of putting it on my 'beautiful' face.

She took out what looked like a pencil and told me to look up, as I did she lightly traced my under eye and then told me to close the, and did a light feeling on my eyelid and then told me to open then and open my eyes really wide while she took out a tube of something that was always on Cover Girl, mascara? I don't know… sounds right, and when she put it on my eyelashes it tickled so I scrunched up my eyes and heard her squeak.

"You got it on your cheeks now." She laughed making me shrug before she took a wet wipe from her bag as well and wiped my cheeks off before doing the eyelash thing again. "You don't need the eyelash curler." She muttered and set a metal thing down making me raise an eyebrow at it. I didn't want to know, she said I didn't need it.

She took out another tube, this one I recognized for sure, lipstick. No matter how much I never wore makeup, I knew that because every time I head to any fancy dinner with Lin, girls are talking about how they hate how their lipstick sticks to the wine rim. She told me to pucker up and I did, it wasn't a bright color thank the spirits, it was a pale shade, something more nude-ish to my natural lips.

"Okay, Asami!" I heard Bolin yell making her giddy again and rush to stop him from getting anywhere close to her 'masterpiece'. He kissed her and said "No offense but I don't care what she looks like."

"I didn't ask you that, I said no one is seeing until we get to the club. We will meet you and Mako there." She said pushing him out and I just rolled my eyes at her stubbornness.

"I love you." He said 'quietly' but I still heard him since the whole place was silent.

"Love you too, now go get you and Mako ready, something nice." She said sweetly and I heard Bolin scoff.

"I always look nice." He responded and I heard Asami laugh really hard. "I take offense to that." He muttered and I heard a kissing noise and then the door close.

"Now, where were we?" Asami announced coming back and looking at the 2 bottles of hair spray Bolin had given her.

"I guess my lips." I said and she shook her head.

"No, I was done…. I guess we will do your hair, you are darker than me so that is a 'no' for the foundation and blush." She said taking the hair spray and setting it down behind me. "I'll just comb though it and try and do something with it." She said more to herself than to me since I seriously had no say in this.

"I like to dance, so if you put hairspray in my hair can you go light?" I asked hoping I can put some input on this.

"I was just thinking I should do something simple with nothing really in your hair…" She said walking to the front. "I didn't know you had bangs." She said combing my baby hairs into my face.

"Yeah, usually I don't show them, they kind of get on my nerves too much." I said knowing they haven't grown since my accident.

"Well, we came push them to the side and make them stay with a little gel. Mako has some, I will be right back." Asami said running out of the room and leaving me all to my lonesome.

MAKO'S POV:

I sighed walking into my room. Asami ordered a nicely dressed Mako and Bolin for tonight. Why? I was going to dance, drink a bit, and then come home… it's not like I wanted to get a date tonight, and even if I wanted to I wouldn't, Korra was going to be there, my new love interested…

I heard knocking after I chucked my shirt off. "Come in." I shouted thinking it was Bolin, only to have my door thrown open and see Asami walking in and right into my bathroom. "What are you doing?" I asked and followed her in there.

"I need gel instead of hairspray for her hair, I know you had some, I'll bring it back in like 4 minutes so you can do your hair." She said and walked out with my gel.

"Well can I ask you a question?" I asked and saw her turn around with wide eyes.

"What? Is it about Korra? Are you falling for her? Please tell me you are!" She said getting excited.

"No… it's not about Korra, I am not falling for her, and the original question was why do I have to get dressed up for some club?" I said shaking off the chills I got from her asking those questions. I mean she was my ex, and Korra was publicly my new girl. "Why did you just ask me that? I mean aren't you supposed to hate my future girls? You are my ex." I said and saw her shake her head and laugh a bit.

"We broke up and I moved on, Mako, I like Korra, I think she is perfect for you." She said before skipping out and leaving me overly confused.

She thought me and Korra were goof together? Seriously? She didn't even know Korra like she knew me. She read what I read on Korra's profile online, how do you think that makes us soul mates?

I just shook my head and walked to my closet, taking out a white shirt with a grey vest and red tie, with my grey slacks. If she wants nicely dressed I will give it to her, but I will do it so I still look nice yet still comfortable. I went into the shower grabbing a towel and leaving my clothes on my bed.

I let the warm water run down my back as a relaxation technique and just washed myself when it turned cold.

I got out wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out thinking only about what Asami had said again.

Me and Korra?

She was hot, and a boxer so I wouldn't bore her with my job, and she can cook. But she's too closed off, never letting anyone in. I mean earlier today she just wanted out of my car and away from me, I don't know why she would do that, I mean I am and wasn't that bad of a guy, we just don't know each other.

Maybe she just needs someone to be there for her… I guess I can be that, it would make us both more comfortable dating each other and we will have to talk about something on our outings. Might as well be each other, I will tell her stuff about me, she will tell me things about herself, it's a win win.

So I guess we just get to know each other in a friendly level, but while fake dating each other…

This can work… right?


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed knowing Asami was finally done. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, seeing someone who wasn't me, but a better looking version. I wouldn't say I was hot, but I was damn close.

"Now put on your dress, I have to take the gel back to Mako, and get them to leave before us." Asami said making me nod at her, she still had to get ready too and I would wait, doing whatever I felt like waiting for her. I put on the dress she got me earlier, and some blue heals she let me barrow and walked around in them, trying to make sure I can at least walk in them.

I walked around, and sighed, thinking of what could happen tonight, and then about what might really happen. I had an over active imagination some times, so when I started day dreaming about me walking in and stealing one guys attention, someone who was just sitting at the bar, not talking to anyone, and then him asking me to dance, I felt giddy, but I knew it would never happen, I mean even with makeup and heels on I wouldn't find a guy who would change my mind on dating, besides, I have to date Mako.

I wonder if he was a dancer? I don't really care, if he wants to stand in the corner and just drink it am okay with that, but I will be on the floor, dancing wither by myself or with a partner.

"Come on Korra!" I heard Asami shout and I just sighed before walking out in the short dress and killer heels, literally.

I walked out seeing her in this nice red dress making her green eyes stand out, if she was a bender she would be an earth bender I guess.

"Come on!" She said making me rush around with her, turning here and there until we got to the elevators, and even then she pulled me into the small space, and there was silence. We had a short ride, and then she pulled me down the street, letting go when she realized I wasn't really doing anything but fallowing her anyways. She was fidgeting around when we were standing at a street corner.

She pulled me to the big bouncer, gave him our names and then he let us in. The first thing I saw when we entered the club was a huge bar, it takes up most of the back of the building, leading into the back where the spare drinks were and then a huge dance floor, where couples were already dancing. I saw Mako and Bolin sitting at a booth and Bolin stood, making Mako look over at us. He didn't have a stunned look like Bolin had when he saw me, but then again he already saw me in the dress.

"Wow Korra, you clean up nicely." Bolin said trying to be polite.

"I don't like all the make-up, but I guess. Asami made me do it." I accused and saw Bolin laugh while Mako nodded.

"That isn't her first victim either." Mako whispered setting his drink on the table. I could smell the bit of alcohol already on his breath, but then again he was just swishing it around in his mouth so that stench would still be there.

"You two should dance." Asami purposed holding onto Bolin's arm, and squeezing it when he didn't agree.

"Do you know how to dance to the rhythm?" Mako asked seriously before Bolin got his agreement out.

"Yeah, some friends taught me junior year." I said and saw him nod at me before gesturing me to scoot out of the booth.

"Shall we then?" He asked taking my hand and basically running to the dance floor with me smiling all the way. I loved this type of music.

He pulled me close as I shook my hips and moved in his arms. All he did was smirk before twirling me around, making sure I didn't hit any other dancers before pulling me back towards him. We danced until the song was about to end, I was sweating and so was he. I had been focusing on his smile and amber eyes throughout the entire dance and I loved it.

I got closer to him, and did what I needed as I raised my leg slowly until it was in his hand near his hip. He looked me in the eye before letting me dip backwards and just relax and completely trust him with my weight as he slowly lifted me and spun around in a slow circle.

He set my leg back down as I raised back on his hand hearing cheering.

I looked around and saw all the other dancers clapping at us. I backed up before smiling and making my way back to the booth, totally humiliated.

"I didn't think you two would put on a show!" Asami gushed and gently pushed on my shoulder.

"We didn't, we were just dancing longer, making other people watch our finally." I said hoping they really weren't watching the whole thing.

"They all stated watching from when Mako twirled you around." Bolin said making me look down at my lap.

I wouldn't say I hated being watched, because if I did then that would contradict my boxing… I loved it when a crowd cheered, I was just a littke taken by surprised when all of them on the dance floor were applauding something I never done before outside of a basement.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" Mako asked coming to sit beside me.

"A basement." I said making him raise a brow.

"Where?" He asked making me laugh a bit.

"South side, my friends were all dancers, the guy who got me into boxing, he said learning how to dance helps with the foot movements, so he set me up with his nephew to learn some dance moves." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Fire bender?" Mako asked and I just nodded.

"What are you? Water right?" Asami asked making me want to tell her, but I just smiled and shook my head, making Bolin and Mako question me.

"What are you then?" Mako asked making me bit my lip again.

"What do you think I am?" I asked looking at him then Bolin.

"We thought you were water." Bolin said sharing a glance with Mako.

"You will soon be proven wrong. Wanna see what I can really do?" I asked and seeing them all nod at me. I smiled and motioned for Mako to scoot out and follow my back to the gym.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked with the guys and Asami all the way to the third floor, near the gym. I motioned for Bolin to face me, which he did, with a cautious step.

"Throw your best at me." I said knowing there wasn't any water around for me to bend, well, I could always bend the water in the air, but then again, I want to show them who I was.

"Are you crazy?! You must be, because you just challenged Bolin to throw something at you and you don't have any water around you to bend." Mako said making Bolin and I look at him.

"Calm down hot shot, show me what you got Bo." I shouted and saw Bolin shrug at Mako before getting into his stance.

"Don't do this." Asami pleaded in a hushed tone, but I didn't want to stop, I wanted to show them, if anyone I could show.

Bolin took his stance again, sending Mako a glance before sending two earth disks at me, then letting them head towards me without continuing bending, I took charge of them, sending them right back before smirking at him. He looked blown away and then looked at the space the earth disks had taken a hit on the wall.

"You are an earth bender… why couldn't you just tell us that?" Asami asked walking over to Bo and hugging his arm tightly, I guess I made her more nervous than I thought I would.

"Hot shot, your turn… throw some fire." I said cracking my knuckles and facing him. He looked as if his eyes could have popped out of his head they would have.

"Are you that crazy?" He asked still straightening up anyways. I guess he wanted to try and prove me wrong, but he couldn't.

"No, I just want to show you all something." I said simply, getting him to roll his eyes and get ready. "Send a fire ball, the biggest you got." I challenged, I saw the fire in his eyes after that. He breathed in deep, before letting his mouth drop open to breathe fire at me. I just smirked and dissipated it.

"So you are a fire bender and an earth bender?" Bolin asked making me groan and want to hit my head on the wall.

"You're the Avatar. I am such an idiot!" Mako mumbled looking at me with wide eyes.

"Avatar, but I thought that line died off." Asami said looking between both brothers.

"They did, for a hundred years, I found out when I was 18." I said and saw Mako and Bolin share a glance.

"How?" They asked knowing the story of how the Avatar would come back.

_Through pain and suffering, more than anyone would ever stand._

That is what the prophecy said anyways. And boy did I go through that shit, no one would understand me.

"You don't need to know." I said looking down, I felt them all staring at me, so I cleared my throat. "I am tired, so I am going to go to bed, you guys can't tell anyone. If you do, people will laugh at you for the nonsense." I said knowing when I tried to tell my best friend he just laughed at me, I acted as if I was joking to, realizing that no one needed to know, I mean everyone is fine without the Avatar, I dint need to make a big show about it, and then mess everything the past Avatars made.

"Korra!" Mako called out after I made my way through the door and I just poked my head back in, seeing him jogging towards the door. "Why aren't you telling people?" He asked and I just sighed before standing up stirght and moving in to see Asami and Bolin listening in to.

"You guys are great, you really are. But I trusted you with this, and I can't have you guys asking so many questions. Please? It is hard enough knowing who I am, and not being able to show it. But I can't, mostly because people will want to know my story, and I can't even tell that to Lin." I said and they all looked down in shame, not of me, but for me I guess.

"We promise Korra, your secret is safe with us." Asami said and the two brothers nodded.

I nodded at them and made my way to my place, taking the stiars slowly, getting to my place, plopping down on the couch and just thinking about a paper I once read, making me smile a bit. It always described me perfectly:

**I am not that girl,**  
**The one that is super popular.**  
**The one that is rich.**  
**The one that will lie to get her way.**  
**The one that doesn't care about your feelings.**  
**The one that wears her Team Edward or Team Jacob shirt proudly.**  
**The one that has a new boyfriend every week.**  
**The one that hates her life because she wears size-two jeans.**  
**The one that would cry over a boy.**  
**The one that loves Justin Bieber.**  
**The one that will give up because she broke a nail.**  
**The one that started wearing makeup at nine years old**.

**BUT**

**I am that girl,  
The one who likes books more than boys.  
The one who pretends not to be sad, just to make others happy.  
The one who reads and writes to escape.  
The one who just wants to help.  
The one that really wants to make a difference.  
The one that sticks to her values.  
The one that doesn't look at race or homosexuality.  
The one that cries when she feels alone and helpless; it only shows she's strong.  
The one that knows she's beautiful, no matter what others say.  
The one that refuses to believe that this is it.  
The one that doesn't care if she eats too many cinnamon buns...they taste good.  
The one that people like, because she's crazy.  
The one that doesn't care if she looks like idiot, because if looking like a idiot is what it takes, go for it.  
The one that will do anything to make a better tomorrow.  
The one who won't give in.  
The one won't give up.**

And I won't give up, but I can't do anything… it was a promise… and I can't break any more promises.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in bed for a good half hour the next morning, thinking what I had done last night, I told Mako, Bolin, and Asami something I never even told Lin. Why? I don't even know. I felt as if I was excited to show someone, and I mean who cares if the Avatar is back, everything is fine the way it is, I was just the person chosen for something that isn't needed.

I heard someone knocking on my door and I groaned, getting up and walking to the door in my tank top and sweats. I opened it to see Asami with a pleading look on her face.

"How can I help you?" I asked letting her in.

"You know how Bolin and I's wedding is coming up?" She asked making me nod, now that I do know that. "Well, we weren't going for something big, as far as we were concerned we were going to have Mako and Tenzin, with his family come and just have a small party, but now Tenzin wants to make a public announcement and show that you and Mako are dating that way." She said in one huge breath, loosing oxygen to her head as she plopped down on my couch.

"He can't do that. That is just wrong, it is your wedding, and you do it how you want to do it." I said knowing that a wedding might be the most important thing to a girl. Not me, I was never getting married, but I can still sympathize.

"But Bo is under contract, saying how he will help out any other fighter Tenzin signs, as well as Mako." Asami cried and I started getting pissed off at all this contract stuff.

"Now I want you to listen to me carefully." I said and sat down next to her. She looked up and I could just tell she was closer to tears than I originally thought. "My mom always told me a wedding is more for the girl than the guy, and the guy doesn't have to worry about all the details like the bride does, and in that case, this is your wedding… in Bolin's mind, you are as good as his as he is as good as yours. You aren't under contract, you go tell Tenzin, this is YOUR wedding, and that he can't do shit about it!" I said and saw her harden a bit; I just smiled seeing how she stood up but didn't move.

"Come with me." She pleaded and I just nodded, wanting to see her yell at Tenzin. I followed her to the elevator, pushed the up button and I cannot wrap my head around the idea that Tenzin wanted that to happen to Asami and Bo's wedding. It was stupid and just wrong.

She tapped her foot, and I could tell I might have really gotten her fired up, and I knew this would be entertaining as well as gratifying to see Tenzin finally get put in his place. I just smiled in my head knowing this was going to be what he needed, maybe he will let me off the hook altogether… you know with the whole dating thing.

The elevator dinged and I guided her to Tenzin's office. She threw the door open, and I saw Tenzin jump, but then calm down seeing Asami and I. "I wouldn't calm down if I was you." I muttered and saw him furrow his brows.

"This is my wedding Tenzin! I want something right in my life! Not having someone who thinks they run my fiancés life and ruin MY special day! You have daughters, would you make them do something they can't possibly stand? No I don't think so; would you want them to have a horrible memory for a wedding? I don't think so. And if you don't care! You would be a horrible father! My own wouldn't wish that on me!" She shouted and I saw Tenzin start sweating, I gave him a look of basically telling him he isn't getting out of this. He gulped and I heard someone yell through the phone.

"What!" the voice said, and it sounded more pissed than I could think possible.

**I know it's short! It will get more interesting in the next chapter! PROMISE:D**


	15. Chapter 15

"Pema, I have to call you back." Tenzin said hurriedly and hung up on her. Pema was his wife, and mother of his kids, and pregnant. And he just hung up on her. He is in soooo much trouble.

"I want that stupid thing with Mako and Korra off of my wedding day! I will not have a huge wedding when I don't want one!" Asami didn't bat an eyelash as Tenzin coward in her angered state. She was scary when she was mad, and to think I made her mad for this whole thing.

"Good. I don't want to have this conversation again. Give my best to Pema." She sounded so polite and everything, turning on her heel and walking out of the door, making me realize she was my new friend made me proud.

"Well, I didn't think you had that in you." I said and saw her start to fan her face. She was a deep red color but looked happy.

"I need to see Bolin and tell him the great news." She said and took my arm, pulling me to the gym, where we saw the two brothers going at it. I would have thought it was normal until I heard Asami gasp and look really terrified. "Boys! Stop it!" She shouted but nothing changed.

I sighed, getting a bunch of water from the bucket across the room and separating it evenly. I froze both of them in place and saw them both turn towards me and Asami.

"What has gotten into you two!" She shouted and looked to Bolin, then Mako.

"He's the ass who I am ashamed to call my brother!" Mako shouted and I just felt more confused when Bolin didn't meet our gaze.

"What did he do that was so bad?" Asami asked in a motherly tone.

"Tell her Bolin, tell Korra too since you messed up her life as well." Mako yelled across the room, and before I really knew what was going to happen I knew what happened.

"You told someone didn't you!" I shouted getting angrier. I started to see red, something that has never happened to me before, but I couldn't stop it.

"I told Tahno… it was by accident. He was calling Mako and I street rats, good for nothings and I said that's why Mako gets to date the Avatar…. I regret it Korra, and I am sorry." He said and he looked more pissed off than sorry, which fueled my anger even more.

"You're sorry?! Sorry doesn't make it go away! Sorry makes things worse, because you only say sorry when the damage has been done and is irreversible." I shouted and saw nothing more than him. I felt arms come around me right before I was about to run at Bolin. They were holding me back while I thrashed around.

"Calm down Korra… you can simply deny it. People know Tahno is a huge talker, they won't take it seriously, unless they see fire in your hands right now." He said and stopped immediately looking down at my hands that indeed had fire in them. I stopped making the fire go out, getting out of Mako's grasp and running out of the gym, up the stairs and ignoring Mako and Bolin's calls for me to come back.

I ran into my apartment and into my room, grabbing my bag and stuffing things in it. Clearing out everything and just trying not to break down. I had to leave, and leave quickly. Mako, Bolin and Asami might not get it, but if the world found out I was the Avatar I would be exposed to every old fashioned enemy of the Avatar, those who have wanted to kill the next one will be after me. I always knew that, and I need to leave before someone else find out.

I grabbed my bags, and headed for the door. Looking back for anything important one last time only to see the dress Asami bought me. I couldn't take it, wouldn't. I walked out of my apartment, and never looked back, got on the elevator, and rode it all the way down, no interruptions and no one trying to stop me. The only one that would care is Lin. She would go nuts over me disappearing, but I would call her and tell her why I had to.

I would leave and never come back.

**I know it is short, and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it is just a filler chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

KORRA'S POV:

I knew one thing and one thing only. I had one stop to make in three days before I actually disappear from the real world. My dad's legacy. I called someone who I used to call uncle, but haven't seen in what felt like a life time and he said I was able to stay the whole day, helping out and looking at the cars. I missed going, and this might be my last chance. I had already changed my number, taken all my money and put it in another account, and I had grabbed everything I really ever needed from my apartment.

I hadn't left a note, but Lin would know that I had gone, and Asami and the brothers would tell her why. Tahno would have leaked who I was to the world and if anyone believed him I would be in deep trouble. I had everything planned out according to the next couple days. I would stay in this crappy motel, cook my food and wait until 4:30 am on Saturday to walk out here, check out and watch the best looking cars line up outside the arena, where I would check out each and every one of them when they get settled.

I sighed leaning back and finally falling asleep. Hell, I might even buy a car to get me to where I am going. I need to get there and I am not getting on a bus with a whole bunch of other people and I am defiantly not hitchhiking!

I hope these next couple days go by quickly.

MAKO'S POV:

I couldn't contain my anger toward Bolin, could barely look at him, so I wanted to make things up to Korra. I slammed the door to my apartment and strolled over to hers, knocking lightly. I didn't hear anything so I knocked while opening the door a little louder. "Korra! I am here to apologize for Bolin, what he did was uncalled for, and I wish he hadn't done it." I said and I realized I am always apologizing for him, he has never once said sorry to make it up to a person, he either sends me to do it, or I feel bad enough to do it for him.

I heard nothing, not even a sigh or groan. I walked through, seeing a couple of her drawers open and empty in her room and panicking slightly.

She wasn't here, her stuff is gone, but she also might have gone home, to her small little home and I needed to check just to make sure.

I brush past Bolin who had come into her apartment and tried to talk to me, and I walked down the hall, taking the stairs to the ground floor, throwing open the door and jogging down the street to get to my car. I took the keys out of my pocket, unlocking my side and getting in quickly. I don't know what just came over me, but I needed to talk to Korra, if she was running I needed to talk her out of it. If she was scared, no matter if she would show it, I would comfort her. I didn't want her to leave, to get hurt, or anything that would take her away from me.

I felt something with Korra the other night when we danced, I felt like I was in the right place at the right time and it was something I didn't want to lose because of my stupid brother. Bolin had good intentions, but he needs to learn about these things. The promise he made to Korra was shot to hell when he spilled the Avatar news to Tahno.

I wanted to do everything in my power to get her to forgive him, all of us. Her trust in us was gone when Bolin said what he did. I get that she is scared to let people in. I know the feeling, after I let Bo and Asami be together I knew I would be alone for the rest of my life, maybe not always alone, but I would never have kids, or get married or grow old with just one person I 'love'. I don't expect to love another person, I just can't… I am incapable, but what I feel for Korra is something more than what I felt for Asami when we first met, and it seriously isn't some type of older brother protective thing like I told myself when she was going to fake date Tahno.

I don't want to figure out these feelings, it would be too complicated. I started to focus on my surrounding. I love memory, if I have been to a place once, I can get there again by memory easily. I pulled up in front of Korra's small house and practically ran to the front door. I knocked and heard nothing, I tried the door knob, hoping with everything I had that it was unlocked like her apartment, only to find it locked. I sighed, knowing she might not come to the door and walked around; I hopped the fence and looked around her back yard. Gardenias. That was the only flower back here, where most houses on the block has roses. I looked around and saw an opened window, I walked over and saw it led to the bathroom, that was unoccupied, thankfully.

I opened it so I would be able to fit through, and I felt so much like a creep! I mean I am climbing my fake girlfriend's bathroom window to apologize for my brother.

Ah, she might not even be here, on that note I went through the window anyways and straightened myself up, wanting to look good just in case she was here. I walked out into the hallway, sneaky thou, I didn't want her getting scared and attack me when she hears me walking around. I didn't hear anyone around and when I walked around carefree I still didn't hear anything, except myself.

I checked every room, coming up with nothing. She was gone, and probably in hiding now that the world might know she is the Avatar. Great! I might never forgive Bolin for all of this.

I walked into her kitchen, looking around. It was by far the biggest room in her whole house, and you can tell she loved it in here, her stove was a bit dirty, but well taken care of. Everything was clean, and tidy. I looked around and saw a flyer, it was for her dads old car show, and it was on top of every other piece of paper on her counter. I looked for a date and saw it was this weekend. Would she go to that?

I will, just to look for her and try and talk to her. I will look all day and both days if I need to, to find her.


End file.
